


Divining Success

by Emerys_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Dimension Travel, Divination, Divination Magic, F/F, F/M, Harry is Lord Potter, M/M, Professor Harry Potter, Spellcrafting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerys_Potter/pseuds/Emerys_Potter
Summary: After sacrificing himself and dieing in the Forbidden Forest Harry awakens in a new world.  Grasping his chance to have peace and be rid of 'The Boy Who Lived' Harry changed his name and lived for a year as a squib in Diagon Alley.  However, his hope for a peaceful life is cut short when Dumbledore starts manipulating his life and Harry finds himself back in the the thick of an upcoming war yet again as new players and deadly creatures are put into play.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 110





	1. Mr Harry Evans

It was five o’clock and Harry had just finished locking up Flourish and Blotts after another day’s trade. However, despite their being no customers his work wasn’t done and from the moment he locked the doors Harry fell into his nightly routine of chores; dust every shelf, scrub the floors and restacking the shelves were three of his more draining tasks. After growing up with the Dursleys Harry was familiar with hard work but every night he wished he could wave his wand, murmur a few choice words and all his jobs would be done. Unfortunately, such a feat wasn’t possible as Harry Evans.

He’d only just finished cleaning all the windows when the sound of a woman’s tenor voice echoed around the abandoned store. 

“Mr Evans, please make sure that you finish stacking all the boxes of ‘Magical Drafts and Potions’ from out the back. They sold well today with Hogwarts due to resume and I don’t want to run out tomorrow.” She said as her stern grey eyes locked with his.

Harry smiled at the elderly woman by the front door noticing that she already had her shawl over her navy robes and her walking stick in hand. Despite her frail appearance Miss Yvonne Richards worked long hours and had a non-nonsense attitude that could rival Snape but beneath it beat a very good heart. She might appear to be weak, covered in wrinkles and her obvious dependence on her wooden walking stick, but Harry had watched that old woman chase down a twenty year old on foot for trying to steal a book. 

“Yes, Miss Richards.” Harry replied dutifully before said lady shuffled out of the shop muttering to herself about a warm stew.

Working for Richards was easy as she was a fair boss who only ever tasked him with basic jobs like cleaning and helping customers when possible. He couldn’t recall meeting her back in his universe but Harry owed the witch a lot. When he applied for the job he didn’t have any recommendations and interviewed with her in ragged muggle clothing. Yet, for some reason, the witch hired him and gave him a place to sleep. 

Eager to finish his tasks Harry put away his cleaning gear and shifted over to dusting as he preferred doing it before he started restocking all the shelves. He walked over to the counter in the middle of the store and retrieved a fluffy brown duster from behind it before walking over to the nearby Charms bookcase in front of him and started dusting.

While he had never had a Hermione-level fascination for bookstores Harry had quickly grown fond of the familiar store. Richards had completely divided the store in sections depending on the magical field they were connected to; all the books connected to the mind were on the first floor at the back next to a poster of some famous writer Harry had never heard of while Transfiguration were on the second floor. Harry wasn’t sure who organised Flourish and Blotts in his world but shopping there had felt like a scavenger hunt, but here it just made sense. And a bit of sense was exactly what he needed in his new life.

It had only been just over a year since the end of the war, and his death at the hands of Voldemort, yet Harry couldn’t believe how much his life changed in such a short amount of time; he’d gone from facing Voldemort in that forest and being told by Dumbledore on that smoky train station that he couldn’t go back and the only thing left for him was ‘on’, to a year later living a comfortable and peaceful life as Harry Evans. 

He’d awoken face down on an empty London side street with nothing more than the clothes he had on him when he died. Using a level of resourcefulness that only a Slytherin could admire, Harry managed to stumble his way to Diagon Alley. It had taken a while of carefully phrased questions and hours spent analysing the Daily Prophet for Harry to realise that he’d been sent through time and into some kind of parallel dimension. Many aspects of this world mirrored his past one but there were a few noticeable changes.

Lugo Bagman was the Minister of Magic, the wars with Grindelwald and Voldemort overlapped a lot more forcing the magical world into chaos. Dumbledore still defeated Grindelwald but the war persisted until the Boy-Who-Lived, Hadrian Potter, defeated Voldemort in similar circumstances to his own history.

Wanting to embrace this opportunity for a new life, away from the moniker that had haunted him for years, Harry created a new identity for himself. He became Harry Evans, a squib whose family had been killed but he had miraculously survived. Before he had heard of the job at Flourish and Blotts he’d been turned down by nearly every shop in Diagon Alley as nobody wanted to hire a squib with no apparent magical education. 

Having finished dusting the Charms section Harry moved on to the next section and the next until he had managed to dust the entire store. Harry smiled proudly around the bookstore, whipping the build-up of sweat on the back of his hand, before heading out the back of the store to put away his cleaning materials and starting opening boxes. It would’ve been much easier to use magic to clean and restack the store but he needed to keep up the front of an orphaned squib. 

He had just located the boxes filled with large tomes of Magical Drafts and Potions when he heard the front door open, by the tinkling sound of the bell, and swiftly spun his head around to look behind him. Richards would’ve been fast asleep by now and nobody else had access through her wards after they’d closed.

Despite having been living in peaceful times for over a year, Harry’s body quickly tensed ready for battle. Having closed the door behind him when he went to the stock room, he was completely blinded to the actions going on in the store. Creeping forward to ensure the wooden floorboards beneath his feet didn’t squeak, thereby giving away that the intruders weren’t alone, Harry moved silently up to the door with his hand on the handle. 

Before he opened it a voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Mr Evans?”

‘Shit.’ Harry thought sourly as he instantly recognised the voice. 

He had tried his best to stay away from echoes of his past, made harder as he was working in the largest magical shopping district in England, but he’d been lucky and hadn’t run into any trouble thus far. It seemed his Potter luck caught up with him.

“Mr Evans?” The man called again. “I’d like a word with you please.”

Knowing that he wouldn’t give up Harry let his body relax and opened the door. There standing at the other end of the shop, right next to the front door, stood a tall man in silver and orange robes with yellow stars dotted about. 

“Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. I’m sorry but we are closed, perhaps you’ll be happy to come by tomorrow morning.” Harry greeted stiffly going to great lengths to never meet the older wizard’s eyes; the last thing he wanted was for Dumbledore, any version of Dumbledore, to know his secrets.

“You know who I am?” Dumbledore asked looking more delighted than shocked.

“Oh yes. Even squibs know who the Headmaster of Hogwarts is.” Harry replied moving further into the room. 

“Of course, my boy, I didn’t mean anything by it. I just find myself surprised, even after all these years, that people can know me without ever having met me.”

Harry could relate to that as the Boy-Who-Lived but kept his face passive so it couldn’t be read. Feeling uncomfortable Harry moved over to the nearby stack of books on Divination and started to adjust them as an excuse not to have to make eye contact. 

“As you can see, Professor, I’m rather busy getting ready to close up for the night. If you wanted to buy a book you’ll have to come by tomorrow.”

He could hear Dumbledore moving about until he stopped by the bookshelves on cookery behind him. Not liking having his back turned to such a man Harry subtly moved around the Divination display trying to keep his hands busy and the Headmaster in his eye line just in case. He didn’t want to risk being exposed to legilimency but after being with Moody during the war he knew better than to take risks. 

Dumbledore chuckled merrily before imitating Harry and turning away from the cookery books. “That won’t be an issue, my boy, for I’m not here to purchase anything. I just had a question for you.”

The way the man’s eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles made Harry’s suspicions rise. He had gone to great lengths to be invisible in this world. Dumbledore shouldn’t have even known his name let alone have questions ready for him. To have caught his attention wasn’t good but to delay or refuse to answer would only make things worse.

“Fine. One question and then you’ll have to leave.” Harry replied with sigh. “Miss Richards doesn’t like people in here after we’ve closed for the day.”

Dumbledore just smiled wider clearly not concerned with the owners’ demands. “Very well. I found myself curious why a powerful wizard, capable of complex magic no less, is working as an assistant in a bookshop under the disguise of a squib. Can you explain for me?”

Harry’s stomach dropped.

In a moment of weakness and boredom Harry had used one of his days off last week to sit some NEWT examinations. Being an avid reader Miss Richards had often encouraged him to read books on his breaks and even to take some home to the apartment he rented in the shop’s attic. With no Deatheaters, killer teachers or dangerous creatures out to hurt him, Harry found that he rather liked studying magic. It was this new found interest in study, and all that he’d learnt, which encouraged him to try; knowing that Hermione would’ve been proud of him for even considering it. However, it seemed that decision would cost him.

Giving up on pretending to cater to the Divination display, Harry stepped away and folded his arms across his chest. “I thought those records were meant to be sealed.” Harry stated. It had been another reason why he’d been happy to try as only the staff was meant to have access to results and his personal details. Besides he hadn’t thought that anyone would’ve bothered looking up the NEWT records to find out if a nobody squib ever tried such complex magical exams.

“Oh…don’t worry my boy. They are.”

Harry internally rolled his eyes as he mentally drew another connection to this Dumbledore and the one of his past. Both versions of Dumbledore were influential, determined and had connections to achieve their ends. He could only hope that this Dumbledore wasn’t a pain in the arse nor did he want anything from him.

“According to the information you gave before your NEWTs, you said that you were home schooled by your godfather Ignatius Evans. However, I find myself wondering why you would bother to hide behind the illusion of being a squib when you clearly aren’t.” Dumbledore pondered out loud. “Hardly a scandalous back story especially when many people lost loved ones in the wars. So why pretend to be a squib.”

Before Harry went to take his NEWTs he made sure to expand his identity and construct a backstory for himself just in case. With the wealth of information afforded to him by working in Flourish and Blotts Harry went searching for a believable story with characters he could sell as real. He came up with the story that his family were killed in the war against Voldemort in a small wizarding village outside of Cornwall that had been wiped off the map and was then brought up by his godfather. Having no wand in this world Harry had even gone to great lengths to purchase a new one, courteous of his new bosses’ pay check, while ensuring nobody knew he wasn’t actually a squib. 

_‘All that bloody effort for nothing.’_ Harry lamented mentally as he cursed his Potter luck once more.

Harry didn’t bother answering Dumbledore as he’d not constructed a lie previously for such a scenario, and knowing that anything he could come up with now wouldn’t be believed. Dumbledore seemed annoyingly skilled at deducing when people were lying to him; regardless of his skill in the mind arts.

“How did you find out my results? I’ve not even seen them yet.” Harry inquired changing the topic.

With one hand Dumbledore held up a finger as the other withdrew an envelope from his robe pocket and handed it out to him. As he moved over to grab it out of Dumbledore’s hands Harry could already clearly see the name on the envelope in thick bold ink.

_Mr Harry Evans_

He took the letter and let his eyes roam over his fake name before spinning it around and running his hands along the unknown wax weal on the back that was protecting the sender’s contents. Staring down at the letter Harry could feel his nerves rising as he thought about the results. When he’d applied and sat for his NEWTs he had mainly done it for a challenge and a way to keep himself occupied. However, with the letter in his hands Harry couldn’t help think it may’ve been impulsive and naive. People with seven full years at Hogwarts, with dedicated teachers helping them, failed NEWTs but he’d thought that teaching himself with a handful of borrowed books was going to be enough.

Shaking his head Harry put his fears at the back of his mind before he tore open the seal and unfurled the letter.

_Dear Mr Harry Evans,_

_We wish to congratulate you on your impressive selection of NEWT results. Due to your examiners recommendations we have nominated you for mastery in Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_If you wish to attain the level of mastery in any of these disciplines you will be required to make advancement in the corresponding field. Your invention, discovery or creation must be well documented and evidence will need to be submitted for examination._

_Below are your NEWT results._

_Transfiguration Outstanding_

_Potions Outstanding_

_Charms Outstanding_

_Herbology Exceeds Expectations_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures Outstanding_

_Muggle Studies Outstanding_

_Once again congratulations on your results, Mr Evans._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Madam Professor Griselda Marchbanks  
  
_

_Governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
Head of the Magical Education Department  
Member of the Wizengamot

Harry was shocked at his results, particularly his transfiguration and potions results, but there was no doubting the blue outstanding next to both subjects. Potions had been his worst subject at Hogwarts and while he had better luck with Slughorn, and even teaching himself as Harry Evans, he certainly didn’t expect to get Outstanding in his NEWT exams.

‘ _The benefits of practically living in a library I suppose.’_ Harry thought with amusement.

Then there was the comment of becoming a master. He’d never heard of mastery level achievement, although upon reflection it did make more sense why people referred to Snape as a Potions _Master_ ; he must have achieved it after his NEWTs.

Folding up the letter Harry stuffed it, and the envelope, into his pocket. He could worry about the letter later but right now he had a bigger problem to deal with and it was currently standing before him in a horrible sense of fashion.

“Have you heard of Hadrian Potter, Mr Evans?”

Harry flinched marvelling how this conversation was going from bad to worse. “Of course. Who hasn’t heard of him – he’s famous.”

Dumbledore continued smiling at him and looking far too chipper for Harry’s liking. 

“Well…after his parents died I became his magical guardian and left him in the care of his maternal Aunt and Uncle. Things stayed unchanged until a year ago when some of the wards and spells I placed on Hadrian vanished. Upon inquiry I was informed by Gringotts that the spells I cast were tied to me being Hadrian’s magical guardian and they failed because someone else took the role. A magical relation no less.”

Harry _really_ didn’t like where this was going.

“It took a while, I must admit, but once I found out who the person was I started to gather information on them. Care to guess which hidden wizard, who aced their NEWTs examination and works in a book shop is Hadrian’s new guardian?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose as Dumbledore happily took a muggle sweet out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. 

‘ _Bloody Potter luck really out did itself this time.’_ Harry thought dejectedly. 

He half-heartedly listened to Dumbledore continue explaining the situation, that in order to take over someone’s claim of guardianship, the new guardian had to be a blood relation to the minor and the change was done automatically. Harry was really pleased that Dumbledore confessed he suspected that Harry was some distant relation of the Evans family, due largely to his choice of last name, and when he came of age at seventeen is when the contract and guardianship was magically updated. Harry agreed seeing as it was in his best interest to do so but he had his own suspicions that it had more to do with him falling into this dimension only a year ago.

Thankfully after listening to Dumbledore waffle on about inheritance laws and Gringotts’ policy and procedures, the conversation was winding down.

“I see that I’ve put you behind too much as it is, Mr Evans.” Dumbledore stated looking around the room with a sharp eye. “Perhaps you can visit me at Hogwarts tomorrow around nine o’clock. We have much to discuss and please feel free to floo straight into my office. I’ll ensure the fireplace isn’t locked at that time.”

Wanting to burst out and confirm that he was well over an hour behind thanks to his unexpected visit but Harry bit his tongue. Instead Harry quickly tried to think of reasons why he couldn’t adhere to Dumbledore’s request.

“I’m sorry, Professor, but that isn’t possible. I have to work tomorrow all day.”

Dumbledore just waved his hand dismissively at him. “Don’t worry about Miss Richards, my boy, I’ll speak with her before then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that he aged wizard spun around and walked out of the shop leaving a slightly stunned and annoyed Harry behind him.

“Shit…”

**

Harry woke early the next morning and crawled out of his bed. The apartment that he rented from Richards wasn’t very large with a small, yet comfortable, bed in the corner, a narrow rickety desk near the door and an extremely shallow wardrobe with more cracks in it than Dumbledore has wrinkle. It was hardly the epitome of luxury with dust continually hanging in the air and a draft that wafts in during winter, but it was liveable and certainly better than his old cupboard at the Dursleys.

After having a shower Harry pulled on a dark pair of jeans, shoes and a red polo shirt before heading downstairs to start his shift. Having lived without wizarding clothes for most of his life, he was surprised to find himself missing them. However, in this world it was a fineable offence for squibs to be wearing robes. He’d been shocked when he first heard such a stupid and wrong law but it was hard the dumbest thing he’s seen politicians come up with; Fudge had been so badly in denial that he risked everyone’s lives and worked against those trying to protect the world from Voldemort, by letting people like Lucius Malfoy set laws and procedure within the Ministry.

By the time he reached the shop wizarding clothes were the furthest thing from his mind. Standing by a display near the door were a young witch with shaggy blonde hair and a wizard with massive ears and an overbite. It only took a second for Harry to piece together what they were doing here; being helped along by the Hogwarts uniform they were wearing. 

Hearing a loud clip-clop sound coming from his right, curtesy of his boss’ interest in wearing high heels at eighty-nine years of age, Harry spotted his boss walking over to the two outsiders with a big grin on her wrinkled plain face. 

“Ah, Harry, there you are. I’d like you to meet Laura and Ian. They’re going to help me out today so you can meet with Professor Dumbledore.”

Harry groaned. He had hoped that Dumbledore had forgotten or he would still have had to work but it seemed he was underestimating the old man. Harry talked briefly to the pair and learnt that they were both heading into their fifth year at Hogwarts. Apparently, they’d failed Divination last year and Dumbledore owled them this morning with an offer for special credit to gain entry for Divination this year if they helped out Richards while he was away. Harry couldn’t help but glower at them and their pleased expressions whilst trying to convince Richards that this little surprise wouldn’t work and that he’d have to stay to help with the rush.

“I’m sure that they’ve got…” Harry started only to be interrupted by Richards.

“Nonsense, lad.” She declared passionately as her eyes became slightly misty. “These youths are sacrificing their holidays for their education so it won’t matter to them. Albus is a fine wizard so you better not be keeping him.” 

Without another word she shooed him out of the shop and into the bustling street of Diagon Alley.

Admitting defeat Harry dragged himself up the wizarding street, waving in greeting to the shop staff he’d befriended over the year as he passed, and into the Leaky Cauldron to floo to Dumbledore’s office.

**

Stepping out of the fireplace and into the office Harry was immediately hit with a powerful sense of dejavu. The office is an exact replica of the one Harry had entered back in his second year; the walls covered in the wandering eyes of past Headmasters and Headmistresses, the selection of odd looking devices, the large mahogany desk and then the four pillars that surrounded it.

Within a few seconds Harry’s mind had already replayed his first meeting with Fawkes in his second year, when he tricked Malfoy into freeing Dobby and of course the horrible night he lost Sirius and destroyed Dumbledore’s office. 

Harry was brought out of his head by Dumbledore.

“Good morning, Mr Evans, please come in.” Dumbledore greeted as he stood up behind his ornate desk and gestured to the chair opposite him. 

Sensing he had little choice Harry moved over and took the offered cushioned seat. Harry frowned at the pleased expression on the old man’s face and wondered what Dumbledore would do if he wandlessly tried to vanish his beard.

“Firstly I think we should begin by discussing Hadrian.” Dumbledore started leaning forward on his desk and looking Harry in the eye. “As Hadrian’s guardian you are responsible for his upbringing and education as a parent would be.”

Harry wasn’t sure if he was happy with the idea of being a parental figure for someone at the age of eighteen; even if that someone was himself. However, he swatted that thought away when he realised that, like him, Hadrian probably never had someone looking out for him. Growing up he had always wanted someone to rescue him from the Dursleys and he had a feeling that Hadrian was the same. Perhaps it was time that one of them was rescued from the Dursleys.

As he was thinking he only just realised that Dumbledore hadn’t actually stopped talking and quickly refocused on the Headmaster.

“…so you’ll naturally need to find yourself a more suitable place to live.”

“Huh…what was that?”

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but just smiled. “Basically, Hadrian will need to live with you and your current accommodations aren’t sufficient for yourself let alone for your ward as well.”

He could understand that although he found it rather creepy that Dumbledore was so familiar with his living arrangements. 

“Fine.” Harry relented as Dumbledore continued grinning at him. “I’ll look for somewhere else to live.”

“That’s good to hear, Mr Ev…may I call you, Harry?”

He flinched slightly but nodded anyway.

“Now I’m glad you’re amenable to moving for Hadrian’s sake but there is more to it than that. You see in order to keep Hadrian protected I’ve cast some very powerful wards and charms over the Dursley’s, his aunt’s family’s home, and it will be impossible to shift them onto another location too far away.”

“Therefore…” Dumbledore continued. “…I suggest that you move to Surrey. As that is the current location of the wards and I should be able to move my charms to a new location in that same area.”

 _‘He’s gotta be talking about the blood wards that he enacted by this world’s Lily Potter’s sacrifice.’_ Harry thought to himself.

He was tempted to let it go, agree with Dumbledore and move on, but there was a part of him that hated the idea of bowing to the old man’s manipulations. Harry may’ve moved on with his life and forgiven Dumbledore for raising him like a pig to slaughter but he certainly never forgot. He, or in this case Hadrian, was a piece of a puzzle and Dumbledore thought he was the only one playing.

 _‘Not anymore._ ’ He thought determinedly.

“What spells are you referring to, Professor?”

“Please call me Albus.” Dumbledore chuckled. “But I wouldn’t want to bother you with such details as warding can become complicated.”

Warding was indeed complicated but it had been one of the subjects he’d studied a bit of due to the war, while he was on the run with Hermione and Ron, and then after he arrived in this new world; thinking that while he was in hiding he may as well learn such magic for protection. 

“I’ll try and keep up, Albus.” Harry said flashing in innocent smile at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore’s smile faltered slightly but the aged man quickly smoothed it over. “The Fidelius Charm, repelling charms and, of course, wards that would keep out dark creatures like werewolves or vampires.”

Harry let Dumbledore prattle on about the complex nature of melding such wards together to ensure they worked harmoniously but he wasn’t very impressed. The Fidelius Charm could be cast at any location and wouldn’t need to be moved just recast. Repelling charms, even powerful ones, were hardly that complicated and neither were banishing wards. 

“No blood wards?”

Dumbledore blinked owlishly at his question. “Of course not, Harry, such magics are illegal and aren’t trustworthy.” 

While it is possible that Dumbledore didn’t use blood magic, unlike in his universe, Harry strongly doubted the Headmaster’s answer.

He then insisted that when Harry finds a home that he contact him straight away so he could move the wards. Not wanting to take his offer-like demand Harry just hummed appreciatively which seemed adequate to convince Dumbledore of his agreement.

“Where is he now, Professor?” Harry inquired knowing very well where his double was.

“He is living with his mother’s sister and her family, but I’m actually glad there is another solution to that.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow hearing the disappointment mixed with relief in the Headmaster’s voice. “Really? I was under the impression that you preferred him in that location and weren’t happy by my role as Hadrian’s new magical guardian; you didn’t seem thrilled when you acknowledged me as Hadrian’s guardian yesterday.”

Dumbledore opened his mouth but closed it before a sound could escape with a rather pensive expression. “To be honest with you, Harry, I believe that it is paramount that Hadrian lives with blood relatives…”

‘ _Further proof of the idea he used blood wards…’_ Harry thought to himself.

“…for his safety but I’m afraid they haven’t been very welcoming towards him. Now that I know he has a magical blood relation, strong enough to circumvent the connection between Hadrian and his aunt, I believe he’ll not only be safe from Voldemort’s supporters but also have a chance at a real life.”

He wasn’t sure what to take away from that as it sounds like Dumbledore was simply looking out for Hadrian’s wellbeing, but there was the more likely chance that he was looking out for Hadrian in the same way Harry’s Dumbledore did; keeping them alive until the right moment.

Eager to end this conversation and get back to Diagon Alley Harry cleared his throat and stood up. “Well if that is all, Professor, I should be going. If you’d be so kind as to owl me Hadrian’s address I’ll take him from his muggle relatives and when I find a house I’ll contact you.”

Without waiting for Dumbledore to answer, Harry turned on his heel and headed to the fireplace. He’d just reached out for the container on the fireplace’s mantle and grabbed a handful of floo powder when Dumbledore’s voice froze him.

“What are your plans, Harry? You obviously need a job, something more rewarding and worthwhile, for yourself and Hadrian. I doubt what Miss Richards’ pays you will enable you to support you and Hadrian both.”

Knowing that Dumbledore was up to something, and eager not to be played again like a pawn on the most bloody chess board imaginable, Harry looked over his shoulder at Dumbledore.

“Hardly your concern, Albus. You are after all Hadrian’s Headmaster not my minder. I’ll find work that suits me and will support us both but that’s all you need to know.”

“Suits you?” Dumbledore asked his grinning persona never flinching for a moment. “I assume you’re referring to a job that allows you to stay hidden?”

Harry’s eye twitched as he realised that Dumbledore was once again fishing for information about why a wizard would pretend to be a squib.

“Something like that.” Harry replied stiffly before swiftly reaching out and grabbing a handful of the dry green floo powder.

“I’m afraid there’s little chance of that anymore, Harry.”

Slowly Harry, with his hand still over the jar on the mantle, released his hand and reluctantly allowed the floo powder to fall back into its glass container. Once so he turned back around to face Dumbledore who at least had the decency to look rather guilty.

“My contact in the Department of Magical Education has informed me that due to a leak your results have been sent to numerous departments in the Ministry of Magic.” He explained as he readjusted his glasses at the edge of his nose.

Harry’s jaw dropped and his eyes narrowed dangerously of their own accord. He had worked so hard to remain anonymous and because of a weakened moment, and a stupid Dumbledore, it was all for naught. 

“Would that leak happen to have been you, Dumbledore?”

Dumbledore sighed and shrugged slightly at Harry’s accusation. “It’s possible, yes, Harry. In the last few years many departments in the Ministry and beyond have been looking for capable people like yourself. From what I understand someone heard about your results and passed them on.”

When he had his career advice session with McGonagall many years ago, his dream was to be an auror like his father and Sirius. However, after everything he’s been through, the idea of working for the Ministry made his skin crawl. Even now the thought of having to take orders from corrupt idiots was nauseating, having to listen to the likes of Fudge or maybe even Umbridge, if she’d gone into politics in this dimension, was horrible.

“Prefer not to work for the Ministry?”

Realising that he let his disgust show Harry quickly schooled his expression. “Something like that.” He repeated.

“Well…if you’re amenable…there is an alternative.”

\--

The morning after his meeting with Dumbledore Harry found himself standing in front of number 4 Privet Drive unable to fully understand just how much fate must hate him. Now that his peaceful life as a squib was shot Harry was dressed in a new set of navy wizarding robes, a professional cut that Madam Malkin said suited his seeker build very well, hoping that every nosey person in the street noticed him and gossiped as much as possible.

Glancing around he couldn’t help but groan weakly as he eyed the perfectly manicured lawn, the waxed luxury car in the drive and the pristine gardens that surrounded the home. He was certain that many people, especially the snobby people of Privet Drive, would find such things beautiful or ideal but looking at them all Harry saw was flashbacks of his childhood.

He had hoped to never set foot in Privet Drive again, leaving the horrible memories of his childhood in the past where they belonged, but here he was about to knock on the door of the most closed minded people in Britain. Although, he shouldn’t bother blaming fate for this, as she has enough to own up to, as he was standing on the curb outside the Dursley home because of one man - Albus Dumbledore.

After warning Harry that Ministry stooges would soon be knocking on his door, Dumbledore then proceeded to offer him a job as a professor for the upcoming year. The old man wouldn’t go into particulars, which instantly sent Harry’s instincts alight, but had promised him a role and even offered a signing bonus allowing him the chance to buy things he’d need now he wasn’t hiding as a squib anymore; he’d gone out and bought himself a new wardrobe, cauldron, potion ingredients, some books and of course a trunk.

He’d taken Dumbledore’s offer for a few reasons but the primary two were because he wanted to protect Hadrian and he missed Hogwarts. Now that he wasn’t able to hide anymore under the guise of a squib and had been dragged into the light, he’d look after Hadrian as Harry doubted fate would suddenly be kind to the Boy-Who-Lived. As for Hogwarts, it might not technically be the one he grew up in but it was still the closest thing to home for him. He’d take Hogwarts anyway he could.

However, after offering Harry a job Dumbledore asked him, as the newest Hogwarts professor, to escort three new muggleborn students and Hadrian to Diagon Alley for their supplies.

Flashback – Dumbledore’s office

_“Now, Professor Evans. I’m sorry that we don’t have time to let you move into the castle and settle into your role first, but I was hoping that as your first task you’d be kind enough to help three muggleborns and their families buy their supplies for the upcoming year. As you need to take Hadrian anyway - I thought it very appropriate.”_

_Harry wasn’t exactly surprised by the request as his old teachers had made house calls themselves, it was just that he had never truly considered having to do it himself._

_“Oh don’t worry about having to explain much to them about us, Harry.” Dumbledore explained correctly deducing one of Harry’s concerns. “They’ve already been told about us and have accepted their places here. All you need to do is show them how to get to Diagon Alley.”_

_Realising that taking some people shopping hardly seemed complicated Harry agreed._

_“Excellent and the best part is you won’t have to travel far to collect them. They all live on Privet Drive with Hadrian. Misters Piers Polkiss, Malcolm Winters and Dudley Dursley.”_

End Flashback

Harry had gone into shock briefly after hearing that Dudley and two of his infamous gang members were wizards. He couldn’t believe it. Dudley and his pathetic gang of bullies had made his childhood a pain and now they had the power to ramp up their bullying by suddenly having wands. He may have started getting along with Dudley better before he left his dimension, but it took a dementor and counselling for Dudley to realise the error of his ways. He doubted this Dudley had undergone such measures for a personality bypass. 

Remembering his agreement with Dumbledore Harry pushed away his concerns, about tracking down a dementor to throw at Dudley, and strode up to the house and knocked three times on the green door. He only had a moment to readjust his navy robes nervously before the green front door opened and Harry gasped. It was apparent that knowing there was another version of him and seeing it for himself were two different things.

It was bizarre looking down at his other self but there was no denying who the kid in front of him was. He was short for his age, with familiar green eyes, untameable black hair and clothes that hung off him like bits of old elephant skin. 

“Good afternoon, Sir.” Hadrian said politely hiding half of his body behind the door. 

“Good afternoon.” Harry repeated smiling back hoping to put the timid kid at ease. “I’m here to speak with you and your relatives about something important. Can I come in?”

Hadrian bit his lip nervously briefly looking around behind him before he looked back at Harry.

“Are you from Hogwarts?”

Harry grinned at his mini self and looked down at his new robes. “Yes, I am. Guess I’m not hiding it very well. Probably should’ve worn jeans and shirt.”

Hadrian relaxed slightly and offered him a more relaxed smile. “I would invite you in but…”

“…but you aren’t allowed to.” Harry finished off and waved away the kid’s attempt to apologise.

Harry had been in Hadrian’s place before and knew that he was probably concerned about his constantly angry uncle and aunt. It had been a rule for Harry that if he ever had to get the door he was to be polite and _never_ let anyone in until his Aunt Petunia had approved of their clothing and behaviour beforehand.

“You can close the door and ask them if you want. It’s okay.”

Hadrian gave him an honest smile before following his instructions and closing the door. 

Alone once again Harry noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye next door at number six. It was an elderly woman attempting to trim her already immaculate hedge with a pair of pruning shears. The only problem was that she was so busy staring gobsmacked at him that she was using the shears a good foot above the hedge. Not remembering her from his world, Harry gave her a massive grin and waved enthusiastically. Sadly he never truly got to see her reaction properly as the door to the Dursley’s opened once again. 

“Can I help you?”

Harry turned away from number six to see Petunia Dursley standing by her front door. She looked exactly like his Aunt right down to her horse-like face, disapproving stare and conservative bland taste in clothes.

“Yes, good morning, Mrs Dursley. My name is Harry Evans and I’m a Professor from Hogwarts. I was told that you’d be expecting me.”

Instantly her disapproving expression turned into a beaming smile. “Of course, Professor Evans. Please come in.”

Never having seen so many of his Aunt’s teeth at once, Harry awkwardly entered the house. Petunia wasted no time in escorting him into the lounge room and offering him a cup of tea or a biscuit. Harry quickly turned it down with a forced smile as he tried to keep his eyes on her as the thought of staring at her choice of decorating made him feel slightly ill.

He was used to seeing the Dursley home filled with floral patterns and plain colors but that certainly wasn’t what they did here. The lounge chairs were covered in a bright blue flower upholstery, little puppy figurines covered every surface and the walls were done in an odd pink that clashed horribly with furniture. 

“If you’ll excuse me, Professor, I’ll be right back. I’ll just go fetch Dudley and his friends from upstairs.” 

“Hmmm…” Harry started as he tore his eyes away from an odd statue in the corner that featured three dogs, each depicted with one of the Dursley’s faces, before his mind caught up with him. “Oh of course, but please ensure that you bring your nephew as well.”

“M-my nephew…right…of course.” 

Watching her quickly leave the room Harry was unsurprisingly relived that today was a weekday and Vernon would be at work; it was bad enough being civil to Petunia but dealing with Vernon would be too much. It hadn’t escaped his attention that she failed to mention that she would also fetch Hadrian. It seemed like they’d try and keep him from magic in any dimension.

Trying to keep his mind of the Dursley-dog hybrid statue by the corner, that Harry swore was somehow staring right at him, Harry tried to let his mind wander. By being at Hogwarts again Harry knew that he was throwing himself into another fight but he knew he couldn’t change who he was at heart. He couldn’t stand by when others were in danger especially when he had the power to stop it. And then there was Hadrian and the doubles of all those he lost last time.

_‘No. This time things will be different.’_

Hearing loud talking and stomping of feet from upstairs, Harry cleared his mind and watched as three boys walked into the room in front of Petunia. 

Piers Polkiss was a weedy kid with a pointed face and a slimy attitude. He had been the brains of Dudley’s gang and Dudley’s right hand man always making up excuses and getting them out of trouble. On the left was the solid Malcolm Winters, the muscle, who had a broad nose, blue eyes and sandy hair. Then finally was the ringleader standing in the middle.

Dudley was the spit of his double at that age being rather overweight, watery blue eyes and blonde hair that had been combed neatly to the side; likely from his mother. While Harry had been the punching bag for his cousin growing up he couldn’t help but smirk as the tables had truly been turned. He wouldn’t stoop so low as to become someone like Snape and bully his cousin but he wouldn’t let them get away with a thing; something Dudley in particular wouldn’t be used to.

Harry looked over the kids’ heads at the bony Petunia and adopted a puzzled expression. “Where is Hadrian?”

At the mere mention of her nephew Petunia’s mouth tightened. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She said before dashing away and returning mere moments later with Hadrian in her vice like grip.

Harry offered Hadrian a smile seeing how tight Petunia was grabbing his arm. “Shall we go?”

\--

Harry escorted the odd group outside and onto the street, watching Petunia’s face with supressed glee at the level of panic on her thin face as her beady eyes darted around at the neighbours. He didn’t care though and almost hoped they were watching, but if Petunia was uncomfortable now it was only going to get worse from here.

Dumbledore had suggested that he use a portkey, floo powder or the muggle train in order to take them to Diagon Alley but Harry had something different in mind. Without bothering to give them a warning Harry quickly stuck his wand arm out into the street and within seconds an explosion, and twin screams from the two Dursleys, had signalled the arrival of a large purple triple decker bus.

Harry chuckled at their shocked, bewildered and horrified glances. “We could’ve taken the tube but I figured it was a good opportunity to show you wizard transportation.”

He was very pleased that he had thought to use the Knight Bus and that considering it was enchanted with so many different notice-me-not spells, they would be able to use it in muggle areas like Privet Drive without risking exposing magic. Looking around at the back of the bus Harry smirked as he noticed the conductor. Just like in Harry’s third year Stan Shunpike was standing at the back of the bus, staring down at his cue cards and waiting for them to walk up.

“Welcome to the Knight Bus…” He said in a thick cockney accent before proceeding to his usual speech. 

As Stan continued to talk Harry watched as Dudley glared at his two smiling offsiders, probably to keep them quiet about his girlish squeal from the arrival of the Knight Bus, before he proceeded to punch Hadrian on the arm. Petunia had been standing just behind Dudley but didn’t react to anything her precious ‘little Dudders’ had done.

“So where yas all goin’?” Stan asked looking between them.

“We are just heading to the Leaky Cauldron.” Harry said he starting herding the group on only to stop when he felt Petunia’s hand grab his forearm, her eyes wide in fear.

“Is this contraption safe?” She whispered.

Harry was tempted to say no to mess with her, although there were elements that could be classed as risky, but it really was just a magical purple bus.

“It’s fine, Mrs Dursley, but it would be wise for you to make sure that the kids are seated for the duration of the trip.” He replied yanking his arm away from her to pay Stan. “Perhaps the front of the bus would be the best option for you.”

Once the scared Petunia had ushered Dudley, Polkiss and Winters into the bus Stan gave him a commiserating glance. “Travellin’ wit Muggles, are ya?”

Harry just nodded as he turned to Hadrian who’d stayed by his side and not entered with the others. “When we get on find a seat away from your Aunt. I’ve got some news for you.”

Before Hadrian could reply another loud squeal erupted but this time from within the bus. Harry slowly smirked as he realised what Petunia had found.

“Hey, Hadrian, wanna go met Ernie and a real talking shrunken head?”

\--

After leaving the Knight Bus and heading through the Leaky Cauldron, Harry smiled as he took out his wand and tapped the bricks in the courtyard in the special sequence. Instantly the bricks started moving on their own as they divided and settled into the famous archway to the British shopping district.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley.” Harry declared to the stunned group. “First stop is Gringotts Wizard Bank so we can exchange your money for galleons.” 

While necessary to start with Gringotts Harry quickly grew to hate the person or goblin who placed it so far away from the Leaky Cauldron. From their first steps down Diagon Alley it felt like Harry had to drag them down the cobbled street as their pitiful shuffles were slower than a Flobberworm. He knew that being suddenly surrounded by magic and a different culture might be shocking but the three muggleborns and Petunia were quickly getting on Harry’s nerves. 

Malcom Winters had knocked over a stack of cauldrons by Potage’s Cauldron Shop and Dudley kept pointing at different wizards and witches and making rude comments to draw sniggers from his friends. Finally was Petunia who continually kept jumping out of her skin at every sudden burst of magic or ‘oddly dress’ person they passed. Harry wasn’t sure what she was suddenly so scared of as back at Privet Drive she seemed fairly excited and supportive of Dudley being a wizard. His only saving grace was Hadrian who didn’t drag his feet and stuck close by gazing around with open fascination and a massive smile.

‘ _Perhaps the Knight Bus was a bad idea.’_ Harry mused as he tried to calm Petunia down enough so they could pass a wart riddled hag outside of Flourish and Blotts without getting cursed. ‘ _The Dursleys screamed at every corner and swerve like they were on a bloody rollercoaster and maybe it pushed them over the edge.’_

Eager to get this horrific day over with Harry sighed in relief when they reached the white dazzling stone of Gringotts. As the event with the hag replayed itself in his mind Harry paused just shy of the doors to the bank and turned around to the group.

“Listen very carefully to me.” Harry warned going to extra lengths to meet everyone’s eye to ensure he had their attention. “Gringotts is run by goblins and it would be _very_ unwise to disrespect them. Which means that calling them dirty, ugly or anything negative is completely out. It would be deadly to offend one of them.”

At the word ‘goblin’ Petunia, Dudley and Polkiss’ faces turned white as ash, but it seemed Winters wasn’t as quick.

“Goblin?” He asked his pinched face showing his confusion before it cleared and he gave Harry a wide smile. “Oh…you mean like the orcs in Lord of the Rings? Why do we have to be especially nice?”

“Nobody deserves to be disrespected.” Hadrian murmured loud enough for the group to hear. After a moment of silence he his head shot up, his eyes wide and scared, as he realised that everyone in the group had heard. “I…I j-just mean…”

Seeing the squinty eyes on Petunia’s face narrow further promising retribution, Harry turned to his mini-self and gave him a wide smile. 

“Right you are, Hadrian. But you should also keep in mind that Gringotts are in charge of the Wizarding Bank system and…let’s just say that they’re better as allies than anything else.”

With his warning done Harry turned around and headed in leaving the group to trail in after him. It was going to be a long day.

**

It had taken the group five hours to finish their shopping but to Harry it felt a lot longer with every second dragging into hours of torture. Thanks to the teamwork of Polkiss and Winters, who were now permanently banned from the apothecary, Harry had to use several cleaning charms on Hadrian after he was shoved into a tub of horned slugs. While Polkiss and Winters attempts of entertainment were draining it was Dudley and Petunia who were the most grating on Harry’s nerves.

Dudley whined the entire time and kept trying to throw his weight around, something that did not go over well with the handful of purebloods they’d encountered, and even pushed an elderly witch over because she was apparently walking too slowly in front of him. 

Then there was Petunia who continually belittled or stuck her nose up at everything and muttered loudly to herself about how uncouth and unclean wizards and witches were; Harry had even had to escort her from Ollivanders as the amount of dust that littered the shop had sent her into a panic attack. For someone who was acting like she was superior to everyone around her she certainly kept a high standard; she demanded for Dudley to have silk school robes, a gold platted cauldron and a fancy three compartment trunk for his supplies. While Harry had overridden her demands it did offer a disturbing glimpse into her horse-shaped head.

After explaining how gold platted cauldrons were only used in advanced and specialised potions, something a first year wouldn’t be doing for a long time, and that her job here was just to be supportive and pay Petunia huffed and lifted her nose skyward. However, as she went over to Dudley he overheard a petulant Petunia muttering about how Dudley deserved better supplies than her dratted sister had. It was then that it all clicked for Harry. Having been jealous of her magical sister for decades Petunia had grown bitter and hateful towards the magical world, but now that Dudley was magical she could live the life of a witch through her son; and apparently wanted to show her sister up as much as possible.

Harry had wanted to use this time to get to know Hadrian better. He had already told his younger self on the Knight Bus that he was now his guardian, and he seemed very enthusiastic; but who wouldn’t want to get away from the Dursleys. When Harry had gone over everything with him Hadrian’s gobsmacked response was hilarious to hear he had other relations, especially considering they weren’t so much related as practically the same person.

With everyone’s shopping finally done Harry escorted Petunia and the muggleborns back out onto the street and summoned the Knight Bus for them before turning back to the Leaky Cauldron. Eager to put the day behind him Harry got two rooms for he and Hadrian and they spent the rest of the day amongst quieter, non-Dursley, surroundings as they got to know each other.


	2. Hogwarts Governors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is summoned to Hogwarts by Dumbledore to a staff meeting but when he gets there it turns out that he's got a personal meeting with the Board of Governors and they are not pleased with their new professor.

As Harry walked up the path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts he couldn’t help feeling slightly guilty for leaving Hadrian behind. After two days of getting to know Hadrian he was surprised to feel pride in seeing so much of himself in his young double, but it was clear he was his own person. Like him, Hadrian didn’t think highly of the Dursleys and showed signs of malnutrition being so short and slim, but he still offered a smile to those that showed him kindess. Yet, unlike him, Hadrian seemed a little more reserved and more polite than Harry could remember being at that age. While Harry mostly wasn't sure how he felt about suddenly being his double's guardian, the part of him that always wanted a family pushed him to accept it. Hermione, Ron and Sirius were the closest thing Harry had ever felt to having a family, but they were gone now and having always wanted to be apart of a family he couldn't turn Hadrian away. Whether he is ready or not, he and Hadrian were a family now.

Unfortunately, after two days of family bonding Harry received an owl from Dumbledore stating that they apparently had a mandatory staff meeting for the upcoming year at ten o’clock and, as Harry wanted to finally find out what he was meant to be teaching in a week, he’d have to go. When he explained to Hadrian that he had to go to work the boy seemed very understanding and when he dropped him off at Flourish and Blotts for Richards to mind he gave Harry a wide smile before heading upstairs to Harry’s old flat to read. At first he was slightly shocked at Hadrian's interest in reading as he’d never really considered himself much of a studier, at least to Hermione’s standard, but upon reflection to could vaguely remember spending the days leading up to his first year at Hogwarts excitedly pouring over his textbooks; it was that excitement that helped him come up with a name for Hedwig thanks to a famous medieval witch in his History of Magic textbook.

Finally passing the Hogwarts’ boundary, guarded by a pair of flying boars and an iron gate, Harry continued up the path towards his first home. It had taken a while for the nightmares of the Battle of Hogwarts to stop haunting him, and in the back of his mind he’d been worried about returning and being confronted with those images again. Yet, that didn’t happen.

As he continued to the castle Harry looked over to Hagrid’s hut and smiled remembering the day Norbert was hatched and over to the lake where he and Ron used to try and make Hermione relax in between exams every year. 

_‘I’ll never like what happened during the battle but that is not what defines Hogwarts for me.’_ Harry thought as his smile turned into a grin thinking of all the good moments he’d had at Hogwarts with his friends and family. ‘ _Nothing will change that.’_

With Harry mentally reminiscing he found himself before the Great Hall rather quickly where Dumbledore was standing his eyes noticeably twinkling from a yard away. The first thing he’d noticed was that the aged wizard was wearing a soft purple robe covered in silver swirls. While it was something that he’d never wear Harry was glad that the Headmaster had selected a slightly more sensible wardrobe than the first time they’d met.

“Ah, Professor Evans, welcome to Hogwarts.” He said once Harry got close enough.

“Thank you, Professor. It’s great to be here.” Harry replied honestly.

Dumbledore just hummed in understanding. “Now before our meeting there are a couple of people that would like to meet you. It shouldn’t take too long and then we’ll head to the staff meeting.”

Harry frowned. “I thought today was just the staff meeting? I also have some questions regarding my position.”

“Oh, that’s right. But after I told some friends of mine that you were joining us they were adamant that they should meet you.”

Harry didn’t bother to hide the groan he let out as he realised that Dumbledore had something up his sleeve. Unfortunately, when Harry asked who his friends were Dumbledore only smiled and headed into the school leaving Harry to follow behind.

Knowing it would be pointless to ask Dumbledore anything else, Harry just shuffled in behind him. They didn’t go far as Dumbledore led them to the Great Hall were Harry swore under his breath. Gone were the four house tables that stretched the length of the ancient chamber and in their place was a heavy and ornate stone desk where five witches and wizards were sitting clearly waiting for them to arrive.

“About time, Dumbledore.” A bald man at the end of the table bit out as they entered the Hall.

Rather than be annoyed at the man’s scathing tone Dumbledore just chuckled lightly at the man. “I must apologise, Lord Muldoon, but we are here now.”

“Indeed.”

Dumbledore led them further into the Great Hall until they were standing just in front of the desk where Harry was fixed with five sets judgemental eyes. After surviving a war and being looked down on for a year as a squib, Harry had a pretty thick hide to such expressions so just casually met their eye determined to not look weak.

“May I present, Professor Harry Evans.” Dumbledore said formally to the group before he turned to the side and looked Harry in the eye. “Harry, these are five members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. From the far right we have Lady Regent Augusta Longbottom and Lord Hector Fawley.”

Augusta Longbottom, Neville’s grandmother, was exactly as Harry remembered. Augusta was bony, tall and thin but looked just as formidable as the day she took down three giants with a flick of her wand during the war. She may’ve had a reputation for being serious with high standards but her heart was true; Harry was just pleased that she had forgone her trademark vulture stuffed hat. Hector Fawley on the other hand was much younger than Augusta and was rather handsome with soft grey eyes, sharp cheekbones and wavy brown hair. He appeared to be rather muscular under his silk robes, which only added to his attractiveness, but unfortunately his pompous expression was a little off putting.

“Next we have the head of the governors, Lord Lucius Malfoy.” Dumbledore continued gesturing to the familiar wizard in the middle of the table. 

Like Augusta Longbottom, Lucius was an exact duplicate of the man who was responsible for the Chamber of Secrets being opened in Harry’s second year. From his black designer robes and his perfectly styled platinum blonde hair to the permanent superior looked etched onto his pale face – the man was a Malfoy. 

“Then we have Mrs Margaret Gamp and Lord Burdock Muldoon.”

Mrs Gamp was a short witch in lime green robes, frizzy grey hair and a button nose that looked slightly out of place on her round face. However, as she was the only one of the governors to offer a sincere smile to him Harry immediately considered her his favourite. Burdock Muldoon was massive man who dwarfed the witch next to him. So large was he that Harry was certain he’d been the unfortunate victim of a growth charm as his body was much too large for his pimple-like head. 

After being introduced Harry bowed his head slightly in greeting. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I’m actually surprised to be meeting the school governors as I was given to understand that today was just a staff meeting.”

“Not bloody likely.” Muldoon blurted out as his murky blue eyes locked disapprovingly at him. 

“I think what Lord Muldoon meant to say…” Augusta Longbottom said glaring down the table before turning to look back at him. “…is that while the Headmaster can hire whoever he believes is the best candidate, all staff changes must be approved by the Board of Governors.”

Harry may not like the turn of events but given his Dumbledore’s hiring practices got them a possessed Quirrell, a pompous Lockhart, a fake Moody and a loopy Trelawney, he could see that this world’s Dumbledore might have similar standards and some people’s concerns.

From there the group bombarded Harry with a series of personal questions about his life including his parents’ history, his blood status and his past jobs to name a few. Some of the questions he’d had to make up on the spot but thankfully most of them were covered by the identity he’d constructed for the NEWT examinations. Therefore, Harry hoped that they bought his identity as Harry Evans but with five emotionless faces staring at him he wasn’t sure.

Finally the personal questions stopped and they pressed on. 

“I must say that I’m impressed by you, Mr Evans…” Longbottom said with an approving nod. “...but with your lack of experience in Divination what makes you think that we should let you teach it here?”

Harry froze and openly glared at Dumbledore who retained a pleasant expression on his face as though Harry wasn’t picturing him falling out a window.

“To be honest, Lady Longbottom, I wasn’t aware that I was up for consideration for the Divination professor.”

“What do you mean, _boy_?” Muldoon spat sounding and looking more like Uncle Vernon with each laboured breath, except for his bald head that Harry was certain could refract light better than any crystal or polished gemstone in Gringotts. 

“I mean that I was offered a position at Hogwarts but the subject I would be teaching wasn’t brought up during our meeting. I was planning on confronting Professor Dumbledore after the staff meeting to find out. But hearing I’m being considered for Divination is a shock as I’ve not studied it much, nor am I a seer.”

“Odd tactic, Dumbledore.” Malfoy drawled his eyes flickering from Harry to the Headmaster momentarily.

“I promised the board that I would find a worthy candidate and I believe I have.”

“Worthy candidate?” Malfoy scoffed in reply as he folded his arms across his chest. “We clearly have different definitions of the term.”

“I must agree with Lord Malfoy.” Fawley added briefly scratching the five o’clock shadow along his jaw. “Surely it’s a requirement for the Divination professor to know which end is up on a crystal ball stand.”

Rather than rise to the bait Dumbledore turned his attention to the one member of the Board of Governors that hadn’t really spoken since they’d arrived. “Mrs Gamp, may I request your opinion on Mr Evans?”

Upon being called out the small witch gave Harry a small smile and a decisive nod. “I share everyone’s concerns over Mr Evans’ lack of NEWT in Divination, but we cannot deny that we’ve been looking for a skilled Divination teacher for months with no success. And with the new school year due to start I fail to see how one could suddenly appear before us. I say that we give him a chance.”

“You must be joking, Gamp.” Malfoy sneered. “Is this piddling little muggleborn _really_ the best thing that Hogwarts can offer its students? We already have a half-blooded giant on staff and you want to add an unskilled muggleborn Divination teacher…what’s next? Muggles teaching Ancient Runes?”

“Oh, pull your head in, Malfoy, you’ve read his NEWT results. Most people would consider five subjects for NEWT to be the maximum and he achieved impressive marks in seven.” Longbottom said completely immune to the fiery anger in Malfoy’s eyes. “I concur with Mrs Gamp. I propose that we place Professor Evans on probation. We’ll give him until Christmas to prove that he is worthy of the position, while we continue to find a replacement. If he impresses us he may stay on, otherwise the replacement will take over straight away.”

“I second the proposal.” Mrs Gamp declared.

Harry watched in amusement as Lucius Malfoy ground his teeth as the two witches steam rolled his idea. 

“All in favour of Lady Regent Longbottom’s proposal?” Malfoy asked as three out of five hands rose in the air.

As the Board of Governors continued to explain his new role, and Malfoy proceeded to sneer and pout, Harry couldn’t help but think how he got himself in this situation.

‘ _Shit…I can’t believe that I’m the Divination professor.’_

**

After he’d dealt with the Board of Governors and attended the staff meeting, Harry had quickly headed straight back to Diagon Alley. He’d been tempted to get to know some of his fellow teachers but he wasn’t really in the mood as he didn’t want to leave Harry too long and he had a lot of study to do.

It had been decided that the Governors would evaluate his efforts at Christmas and if he passed their expectations he could stay on. In the mean time McGonagall as the Deputy Headmistress wanted a complete curriculum for each year level in four days which left him feeling anxious that he had ninety-six hours to master a branch of magic he’d always sucked at.

When he got to Flourish and Blotts Harry found Richards in the Potions section stacking books into Hadrian’s arms like he was a living and breathing bookcase. As he approached them Richards had just finished placing a thick yellowish tome onto the pile and completely obscured the youth behind them. 

“How’s everything going? Sorry I took so long.” 

“Hey, Harry!” Hadrian’s voice called out from behind the wall of books.

“It’s fine.” Richards replied rolling her eyes as Harry smirked and greeted Hadrian. “I am capable of babysitting you know.”

Harry just gave an innocent smile at her tense tone before the storekeeper stalked away. He could tell that she was still a bit miffed at him and knew he’d have to deal with her could shoulder for a while longer. After his meeting with Dumbledore, Harry had introduced her to Hadrian and admitted that he wasn’t actually a squib. She been understandably annoyed at him to find out he’d lied and was actually a wizard, but she seemed to understand enough of his hope for a new life she wasn’t too mad by the end of it. 

Feeling bad for the kid Harry reached over and took a handful of books from Hadrian’s collection. Having worked in the bookstore for so long it only took Harry a moment to quickly pick up the similarities between Hadrian's chosen texts.

“Are these all potions textbooks?”

Hadrian just grinned up at him happily. “Yep, Miss Richards had been helping me find some interesting books. I’ve already read my Transfiguration, Charms and Potions textbooks and Miss Richards suggested I might like something other than school books.”

‘ _Maybe I’ve got a Ravenclaw for a ward?’_ Harry mused as Hadrian started telling him about the interesting things he’d learnt in his Potions text. ‘ _Wouldn’t be too bad…might make it easier to keep him safe if he’s less interested in running around having adventures.’_

“Great work, mate.” Harry said ruffling Hadrian’s hair affectionately. “You’ll be head of the class before your first day.”

Hadrian just beamed up at him, soaking in his praise. Harry felt sympathy for the kid as he knew the reason why Hadrian was acting like this was it was unlikely he’d been given any support growing up with the Dursleys. 

“Did you find out what you’re gonna teach yet?”

“Divination.” Harry replied with a groan as he realised he may as well get some books on the subject while they were here and dragged Hadrian off towards the stairs. 

As the pair got to the second floor, Harry headed for the Divination section.

“Divination is seeing the future right?” Hadrian asked as Harry started grabbing Divination books of the shelves and starting his own collection of tomes. 

“Pretty much.” Harry admitted with a shrug not being able to define it any other way himself. “But because I don’t really specialise in it I’m on probation. I’ve gotta prove I can do it if I want to stay on staff.”

Harry grinned as Hadrian offered his support freely stating openly that he knows that he could do it. 

_‘Maybe he’ll be a Hufflepuff? He’s certainly kind and hardworking judging by the effort he’s putting into his study and he’d be safer in the badgers den than with the bullying found in Ravenclaw.’_

Five minutes later the two Potters left Flourish and Blotts with a large collection of new tomes. Hadrian was clearly pleased with the new books Harry had bought for him but Harry couldn’t bring himself to be as excited about the books he’d bought for himself. He could barely stand Divination when he had to study it for three years and now he was going to be stuck teaching it every day. 


End file.
